


Slow Days and Snow Days

by caz251



Series: NCIS Advent [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Pondering on the weather and crime. Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/91581.html





	Slow Days and Snow Days

Winter had hit hard this year, the temperature had dropped rapidly and the weatherman had been promising snow for days, some parts of the country had already been treated to blizzards and people had been snowed in already in some regions. A lot of flights had been cancelled and for the most part if they could people were generally staying home where it was warm. It seemed that the cold was having an effect on the rate of crime as well, the MCRT hadn’t had a hot case in days, nothing had come in for them at all. Which was a good thing, in some ways at least, it certainly meant there had been less murders, rapes, or other crimes, but it also meant that the team were stuck in the office, also a good thing in the current temperatures, working cold cases, which always generated more paperwork. Gibbs had them all working separate cold cases, in an attempt to cover more ground and hopefully find a case that they could reopen and work as a team. They had already managed to solve two cold cases that week and it was only Tuesday afternoon.

The sound of platform boots running on their floor made Tony look up from the paperwork he was filling in to finalise the closing of another case. He knew it was Abby, and from the excitable way she had appeared in the bullpen he knew what the first words out of her mouth would be, without having to look out the window to confirm it.

“It’s snowing.” Abby burst out with glee, she loved all things winter. Turning to McGee she fixed him with a look that promised unavoidable pain if he tried to disagree or escape. “You promised to make a snowman with me when it next snowed. I have a few different things I want to try this year, I read this article about chemical reactions and –“

“Abby, stop!” McGee halted her speech. “I promised I would help with your snowman experiments, and I will after work, we can even grab dinner afterwards, it’s doesn’t look like we are going to get a case anyway.”

Abby beamed, but her smile disappeared as the phone rang and Gibbs barked out at the team “Gear up.”

McGee sighed, “Okay so we have a case, but I promise I will help still, we will be back later.”

Abby nodded and watched as the team left, heading back to her lab ready to process any evidence that they brought back with them. She didn’t understand it, it had been cold and miserable for days with no new crimes for the team to investigate, but as soon as it began to snow it all kicked off again. Surely people knew that there were better things to be doing in the snow than committing crimes, snowmen, snow angels and snowball fights for a start. People needed to learn embrace their inner child, the world would be a happier place.


End file.
